Carta de animo a Harry Potter
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: Alguien le envia una carta a Harry antes de emprender su viaje para dar muerte a Voldemort


Querido Harry:

No te voy a decir quien soy, eso ahora no importa, lo que importa verdaderamente es esta carta, y la tinta de la que están hechas estas palabras, salidas de lo más profundo del alma, del corazón y de todo lo bueno que hay en ello, dejemos atrás el odio, la venganza, la soberbia y el orgullo, mira en lo más profundo de tu corazón y averigua que es lo que realmente deseas. ¿No es cierto que durante toda tu vida la amargura se ha hecho dueña de ti? ¿y que los momentos de felicidad parecían tan cortos, y sin embargo los recuerdas con intensa emoción?

Sé que sufriste mucho en la vida, no me preguntes porque lo sé, pues ni yo misma lo sé, no importa el como de una situación sino el porque, porque tuviste que ser tú aquel al que le robaron su infancia, su familia, su felicidad, ser un niño normal, como todos. Soportaste a los que te señalaban por la calle, acusándote de acaparar la fama, pero ellos no saben que tuviste que pagar un alto precio por conseguirla, la vida de quienes más quería y estoy segura de que hubieras dado lo que fuera por ser como los demás y de tener a tu lado a quienes te dieron la vida.

Tu infancia con los muggles no fue feliz, te trataban como si fueras un deshecho, no se daban cuenta de tu verdadero valor, estaban ciegos, solo te veían mal porque no pertenecías a su mundo, pero te diré una cosa, y tómalo en cuenta. El mundo de cada uno de nosotros esta en aquel lugar donde más a gusto estemos, donde estén nuestras raíces, nuestros seres amados, indiferentemente de donde provengas, aquel lugar en el cual sientas una ligera sacudida de emoción en el estómago, aquel que haga brotar una lágrima de tus ojos con su simple recuerdo, aquel en el que desearías echarle un último vistazo antes de dejar este mundo.

Pero entonces un buen día, la carta de Hogwarts llegó a tus manos, pese a los esfuerzos de los Dursley por evitar que la leyeras, y una puerta se abrió en tu vida, una puerta que te permitió descubrir quien eres realmente y a donde perteneces, al mundo de los magos, muy diferente del de los muggles ¿mejor? no se sabe, no podemos decir que un mundo es mejor que otro, simplemente se trata de adaptarse, de hábitos y costumbres.

Encaminándote hacia el mundo mágico y hacia el lugar donde aprenderías a ser un gran mago conociste a quien hoy en día es tu mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, ese chico es un tesoro Harry, no lo olvides, si te dieran a elegir entre todo el oro de Gringotts y él, no lo dudes, el oro tarde o temprano se acaba, la amistad verdadera dura para siempre. El dinero puede comprar una casa, pero no un hogar, puede comprar el cariño, pero no el amor, puede pagar un hospital, pero no la salud. Has de saber que si estas siempre al lado de tu amigo frente a las adversidades debes de tener el corazón y el alma puros, lejos de maldad alguna.

Aparte de Ron Weasley, también conociste a Hermione Granger, se que al principio no os cayó bien, pero demostró tener valía y ser capaz de sacrificarse por quienes verdaderamente importan, que son los amigos. En tu corta vida has demostrado ser más valiente y tener más coraje que la gran mayoría de los magos, muy poca gente ha sufrido lo que tú, nadie puede empatizar contigo, por mucho que lo intente.

No solo conociste amigos en Hogwarts, sino también enemigos, esos que intentan hacerte fracasar, que te ponen la zancadilla para que caigas, pero tu siempre sacas la fuerza para levantarte, con ayuda de tus amigos en ocasiones, solo en otras. Siempre dices que es por suerte y yo creo que no, te salvas porque la fuerza de tu corazón es muy potente, y de ahí es donde procede la auténtica fortaleza, no de lo musculoso que estés, proviene del nervio, que se dispara ante una situación tensa. Dicen que cuando sufrimos una frustración en la vida y no somos emocionalmente fuertes el espíritu se fragmenta, se vuelve débil, sin embargo, si se consigue superar todo eso el espíritu se fortalece, por eso hay gente emocionalmente más fuerte que otras, esto no quiere decir que no tengamos todos nuestro lado sensible, aunque algunos lo tengan oculto, que no quieran llorar, no se sabe si por timidez o por orgullo, pero no podemos dejar que el dolor se acumule, porque podría resquebrajarnos el alma, o transformarse en odio, rencor y deseos de venganza y esas son las cosas que evitarían que tengamos un mundo de paz y prosperidad.

Siempre deseaste un padre, alguien que te diera apoyo, que te protegiera porque, por muy fuertes que nos hayamos vuelto frente a las adversidades, todos necesitamos alguien a quien imitar, alguien a quien admiremos, pero no alguien de fama, sino alguien con la sabiduría y valor suficientes para poder transmitirnos el verdadero significado de la vida. Esa figura fue Sirius Black, hombre extraordinario, del cual disfrutaste poco, pues el cruel destino separo vuestros caminos, volviendo a dejarte sin otro ser amado. Te preguntarías ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Se dice que Dios recompensa a quienes más han sufrido, que les pone a prueba, para ver si verdaderamente merecen la pena y tú amigo mío la mereces, y mucho.

Empujado por tus deseos de vengar a tus seres queridos, emprenderás un duro viaje, cuya meta será la victoria, o la derrota, no se sabe, nadie puede predecir el futuro, pues es caprichoso, el destino esta marcado en cada uno de nosotros, sin embargo el camino para llegar hacia él lo trazamos nosotros mismos, con nuestras acciones e incluso, con nuestros errores, por eso lo que hicimos mal en el pasado debemos dejarlo atrás, pues en el camino de la vida no podemos retroceder, hay que avanzar.

Con todas estas palabras quisiera desearte suerte en tu lucha final, que utilices todas tus armas, que no te dejes engañar por ideales que no van con tu filosofía, confía en tí y solo en tí, porque si no lo haces, no serás capaz de confiar en nadie más. Solo tú tienes el poder de cambiar tu vida, a mejor o a peor, los demás son pequeños factores.

Te deseo suerte amigo, recuerda que cuando estés tan cansado y molido que creas que no puedes llegar hasta el final, acuérdate de mí, porque yo seré lo último que pierdas mientras te quede un soplo de vida.

Besos: La esperanza.

Aquí tenéis otro fic, es un poco cursi, pero es que hoy me he vuelto romanticona.

kisses


End file.
